


Christmas Cupid

by drwhogirl



Series: The Current Professionals [5]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Christmas Cupid

“I keep tellin’ you to get rid o’ the Capri.” Amy paused for a moment to hear the reply. “Yeah I know you love i’ bu’ i’s ‘ad so many par’s replaced there’s nothing original left.” Another pause. “Yeah alrigh’. I’ll come, ge’ you.”  
“What’s wrong?” Annie asked as her partner hung up the phone.  
“Ray’s ca’ broke down.”  
“You’re going to go and get him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Why can’t Bodie or Cowley?”  
“’e was ge’ing their Chris’mas presen’s.”  
“So what am I meant to do when they get here?”  
“Offer ‘em a drink. Be nice. Jus’ be you. You’ll be fine. Bu’ ‘opefully i’ won’ come to tha’”  
“Alright. I’ll see you in a bit then.” Amy offered her a smile and went to go and give Ray a lift.  
*******  
Annie had just come out of the shower when the doorbell rang. She quickly pulled on her dressing gown and went to answer the door.  
Her light blonde locks were drenched with water and her silk dressing gown clung tightly to her body.  
“Oh… um… hello. You must be Bodie and Cowley.”  
“Yes… and you are?” Annie blinked for a moment, as if not expecting Cowley’s response and then her brain kicked into gear.  
“I’m Annie, Amy’s partner. Would you like to come in? She shouldn’t be long.” Annie showed them to the living room and waited for them to get settled. “Now if you’ll excuse me for a moment I do need to get dressed.”  
She didn’t wait for a reply and slipped into Amy’s bedroom to change. She found one of her, slightly too short, pleated skirts and a white blouse and pulled both on. She had started to towel dry her hair when she heard Bodie’s voice though the door.  
“She’s not exactly what I expected. She doesn’t look like she’d be one of the best agents.”  
“Neither did Doyle laddie, but look at the two of you.”  
“But come on, at least Doyle had some strength underneath that wiry frame. She looks like she’d smash to a million pieces if you so much as touched her.”  
Annie put her hair up in a ponytail and put an expressionless mask in place. It shouldn’t hurt. Not really. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard it but… it was worse from Bodie. Someone she’d looked up to since she was a kid didn’t think she’d be any good. Well damn him.  
Annie opened the door and stepped out. “Would either of you like a drink? There’s tea, coffee and scotch.” Her gaze lingered on Cowley as she mentioned the scotch.  
“I know I may have a reputation for drinking a wee bit of scotch occasionally but I’m not an alcoholic.”  
“Sorry, what would you like?”  
After receiving orders of tea from Bodie and Coffee from Cowley she went to make it. What she wasn’t expecting was for Bodie to follow her.  
“What’s with you?” He asked as she put the kettle on.  
“What do you mean?”  
“There’s something about you I can’t put my finger on.”  
“Well when you figure it out let me know.” She kept her voice level and her back to him as she pulled a mug out of the cupboard.  
“You fancy Amy.” Smash. The mug fell to the floor and shattered on the tiles.  
“What?”  
“You do don’t you.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yes you do. You know you do.”  
“No I…” She could tell he wasn’t going to drop it so she may as well give him a bone. “So what if I do?”  
“I knew it!” He had the grin of a child who’d got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. “When are you going to tell her?”  
“I’m not.”  
His grin fell. “What do you mean you’re not? Why not?”  
“None of your business.” She picked up Cowley’s coffee and took it through to him.  
“Actually if it involves Amy yes it is.”  
“In this case no it isn’t.”  
“It is.”  
“Know what? Just forget it. I’m going to get some fresh air.” Without giving him a second glance she went out and sat on the Balcony.  
Bodie stared at her for a moment and watched as she crossed her arms on the rail before burying her face in them.  
“Annie?” He followed her out and gently closed the door behind him.  
“What do you want?” She mumbled.  
“I just wanted you to know, I know how you feel.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“You’re scared of Amy’s reaction and what it would do to your friendship if she turned you down. You’re also scared to commit after what happened with Jack.”  
Annie’s look of shock said it all. “How do you know about that?” There was a hint of panic in her voice.  
“Amy told me.” He sat down next to her, gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “She cares about you a great deal you know.”  
“All she wants is a friend.” Annie relaxed ever so slightly at his touch but remained rather tense.  
“Not from you she doesn’t. Talk to her.”  
“No. I couldn’t.” They both looked up as they heard the front door open.  
“’ow much o’ tha’ ‘ave you ‘ad?” They heard Amy’s voice loud and clear. They both looked up to see she was addressing Cowley who, when they hadn’t been looking, had started adding whiskey to his coffee. They shared a glance and both had to bite their lips to stop themselves from laughing.  
*******  
Annie awoke on Christmas morning to a knock on her bedroom door. She pulled on a dressing gown and opened the door. Blinking, bleary eyed, she took in the sight of her partner. “What’re you doing here?” Annie’s voice was slightly slurred with sleep.  
“You’ve go’ a card.”  
“Couldn’t that have waited?” Annie grumbled.  
“I was curious.” Amy, at least, had the good grace to look a bit sheepish. It honestly hadn’t occurred to her that anyone would still be in bed at 9 o’clock on Christmas morning.  
“Alright. Give it here then.”  
Annie took the card and opened the envelope. Annie gave a half smile. The card was Help For Heroes. On the front was a bear dressed as Santa with a turkey. It’s right arm was in a cast as was it’s left leg.  
Inside was a simple message written in Bodie’s neat print. “Tell Her.”  
“Tell who wha’?” Amy asked. Annie’s face paled. She hadn’t realised she’d spoken allowed.  
“Nothing.”  
“No wha’?”  
“It’s nothing Amy.”  
“Is somethin’ wron’?”  
“No it’s… there’s something I need to talk to you about. Sit down?” Annie gestured towards the bed and Amy nodded, sitting on the edge and staring at her partner with a mixture of worry and dread. “Amy, it’s nothing bad really… it’s just…” Annie took a deep breath before continuing. “Amy we’ve been partnered for a few months and in that time we’ve become close friends. Correct?” Amy nodded, still looking a little nervous. “Well what would you say if I said I wanted to be more than friends?”  
“I’d say i’ sounds like a brillian’ idea.” Amy replied with a gentle smile.  
Annie’s look was one of both shock and hope. “Really?”  
Amy’s smile widened and she kissed her partner softly and sweetly on the mouth. “Really.”  
*******  
“You really shouldn’t have done that!” Amy was regretting talking Annie out of phoning Bodie. Now she’d decided to start yelling at him the moment he turned up.  
They were all meeting up for a Christmas lunch at the local, the place was packed and everyone turned to look.  
“Done what?” He gave her his most innocent look.  
“You know damn well what! That sodding card! It was a very underhanded thing to do!”  
“It work didn’t it?”  
“Well yes but…”  
“But that means you owe me a drink.” He said triumphantly.  
“I would have got round to asking her eventually.” Annie grumbled, already walking in the direction of the bar.  
“Nicely done Bodie.” Amy laughed.  
“Will somebody please tell me what’s going on?” Doyle asked, a slightly confused and disgruntled look on his face.


End file.
